Along Came The Spider
by Iland Girl
Summary: Little Lucille, she forgot what was real. So she wasted her days away. Then along came the spider, who sat down beside her, and chased all her fears away. Except this wasn't a nursery rhyme, so simple and pure. I was lost, but so was he. It was just by chance that we found each other, but maybe not so much chance that we didn't quite let go.
1. Prologue part 1

**ALONG CAME THE SPIDER**

_'for those that are lost.'_

_by_ **Iland Girl**

* * *

**Prologue Part 1**

"Neighbours"

* * *

There was movement next door.

Peter felt suspicious as he watched people walk around the front yard. In the four years that he had lived with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, never had he seen anyone other than the cranky Miss Breyer move around next door. He didn't know what happened to the woman, but he did realize something had changed.

The lights turned on in the room across from his. Peter's eyes widened as the once dark curtains were, quite literally, yanked down. They revealed a small girl that peaked out of the window. Bright blue eyes that were accentuated by the light from above her. She grinned as her orbs locked onto him.

Peter's heart stammered at the attention. He decided against the possibility of making a fool of himself and instead ducked below the window. It was a stupid move, but it was better than doing something especially stupid; like drooling or maybe sneezing and blowing snot on the window. You never knew.

When Peter peered up a moment later he realized the girl was occupied with straightening out the room. He watched her, a bit more stealthily this time, as she hopped around and danced. So much energy; where did it all come from?

"Peter!" Aunt May called. Peter stole one more glance at the window, she was helping an older man set things up in her room, then made his way to the living room where his aunt would be waiting.

Aunt May looked down at him and smiled. She had a meatloaf wrapped up in her hands; Uncle Ben stood next to her.

"We have new neighbours! Let's go and say hello Peter." Aunt May said. Uncle Ben smiled down at him then.

"I see a little girl with them. Looks about your age too." He said with a smile. A friend for Peter; that was his thought. As they made their way to the door Peter took and deep breath before opening it. When they got to the front steps of their new neighbours Uncle Ben knocked on the door. They waited for a little bit before it opened to reveal a beautiful woman in her late twenties.

She smiled warmly to them, but as soon shadowed over by a huge and imposing man. He was absolutely huge! Looking about early thirties, Peter gulped when he saw him. He barely reached his waist. Ten years old and he barely reached this guy's waist. He looked like he had to bend down to fit through the door!

"Hello there." The man said in a deep but oddly smooth tone. It wasn't what Peter expected from a guy who looked like a drill sergeant.

"Hello, we wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood. I'm Ben Parker. This is my wife May, and our nephew Peter." Uncle Ben greeted warmly. The woman smiled down at Peter; for a second he forgot the looming figure and shyly smiled back.

"Hello," the woman said. Her voice was actually quite throaty, unique. "I'm Sarah Rhodes, this is my husband Markus," There was a short pause as another figure wiggled between Markus' legs. Sarah laughed. "And this is our daughter, Lucille."

Peter stared at Lucile for a while before she grinned at him. Her eyes were even brighter up close. She waved while still lying on her stomach. Peter felt his heart stammer again. Afraid to talk, he simply waved back with a nervous smile. Lucille beamed.

The adults said their parts before Aunt May handed over the meatloaf. The Rhodes thanked them before the trio made their way back to the Parker home. Once Peter was back inside, he decided to go back to his room. To say he was surprised at what he saw would be an understatement.

Across the way, a board had been put across Lucille's window. However it wasn't to block out Peter. Rather, it seemed to be there in greeting.

_Hi_

It was written across the white board in smooth writing. Was she directing it at him? Peter? He grinned a little bit, but how would he reply? He ran around the room, trying to find a writing utensil and board to write on. He finally found a black board that he used in kindergarten and never got rid of. Along with some chalk that was stashed in one of his drawers.

**Hi**

He went to place the board by his window to wait for her to reply; instead he almost dropped his board when he saw Lucille sitting with the board in her lap. She smiled at him, but ultimately beamed when he showed his board. She then wrote something else.

_How old are you?_

**10**

_Me too!_

Peter smiled at her as she waited patiently for him to write something. He thought for a moment, not wanting to stop talking now.

**Why did you move next door?**

_My Dad's in the army. We move every few years._

**Sounds tough.**

_Not really. I like it, I get to see the world!_

**Are you always this hyper?**

_No, sometimes I see noises._

Peter gave her a weird look, she just laughed. He wanted to hear her laugh. Some part of him wanted to open his window and just talk normally, but another part enjoyed this strange communication.

**Funny**

_I thought so!_

"Peter! Dinner!" Aunt May called. Peter sighed a little before writing again.

**Got to go, dinner.**

Yet Lucille just smiled. She drew a crappy looking 'thumbs up' that made Peter smile. He waved before putting his board down and going to eat.

When he returned later for bed, he was only slightly surprised to see a drawing left on Lucille's whiteboard or a kid sleeping soundly.

_Goodnight Peter_

He smiled before drawing a picture of a girl sleeping soundly.

**Goodnight Lucille**

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she snatched the board up- had she been watching him the whole time?- and quickly wrote.

_Call me Lucy!_

* * *

**Author's Note!**

Hey guys!

Sooooo this idea just popped into my head the other day and I just thought, why not? I only recently got my friend to lend me TASM2. It took me a long time to watch it because I'm a pour little byotch right now T.T

Anyway. This story will be going with TASM version. With a handful of minor tweaks. I will let people know, I am a huge fan of strong main female characters, at least tasteful ones. So before anyone asks; Lucille is not going to be a crybaby, or a damsel. She is the hero of her own story, and she isn't one to wait on others to help her. Buuut you'll figure that out on your own.

Anyway, just curious what kind of response this will get... let me know what you think! I know it's a bit rushed, but I really hate first chapters. I like to get my point across for where the story is going before actually getting there.

As you may have noticed, this is the first part to a three part prolog. The first few chapters may be a bit shorter, just so you guys can wrap your heads around Lucille!

Please REVIEW!

Cheers!

Iland Girl


	2. Prologue Part 2

**ALONG CAME THE SPIDER**

_'for those that are lost.'_

_by_ **Iland Girl**

* * *

**Prologue Part 2**

"We are gunna be Friends"

* * *

Peter woke up a little bit late that day. It was a Sunday, so he hadn't been bothered by his aunt or uncle. Rubbing his eyes, Peter slowly came to the world of the living. He sat up and looked around his room.

The memory of his encounter last night filtered into his mind suddenly as he glanced out his window. Over at Lucy's house the curtains were open and Peter could see the girl bouncing around. Dancing, he decided. She tripped and fell for a second before bouncing back up as though it never occured. Peter snorted a little bit. She sure had a lot of energy.

Deciding to get ready for the day, Peter set out to find food. He hauled himself downstairs to have a bowl of cereal. When he did finally return to his room after talking with his aunt and uncle a bit, Peter found that Lucy was sitting on her window ceil with a book in hand. She flipped through it slowly, engrossed in what she was reading.

Figuring that she wouldn't notice him for a while, Peter wrote down on his chalkboard before propping it up. He sat on his window ceil as well; a comic book being his reading material.

**What are you reading? **

About an hour later, Lucy looked up and noticed the boy. She smiled before taking her baord out to write on it.

_Heartland. It's a story about horses. :D_

The boy put his comic book down on the ground after a moment when he read the board. Peter snorted a bit, a small smile snuck onto his face, he replied right away.

**Somebody's an animal lover? **

_Yup, I plan to have one of each species when I grow up!_

**That will take a lot of space. **

_I know, but one day I'll be a famous author who will have millions of dollars._

Peter smiled at that. She sure liked to talk a lot too. He hadn't met a girl, or boy, his age that had this much energy.

**Do you drink sugar water for breakfast every day?**

Lucy read his sign before laughing. Again he found that he wanted to hear what her voice sounded like. He smiled as she wrote something else down.

_I call it refreshing my circuits._

Peter laughed at that. This girl was quite odd. He went to write something, but she beat him to it.

**What school are you going to?**

_MELS, you?_

Peter couldn't help but grin.

**Same.**

Lucy smiled then.

_Show me around tomorrow?_

Peter smiled before nodding. Lucy smiled back before looking over her shoulder. She waved a goodbye. Peter waved back as she set her whiteboard down before closing her curtains. Peter kept grinning as he sat back on his bed. He looked at the comic book on the floor before looking at the board.

Slowly, he began to doodle on the paper. At first it didn't have a real shape, but slowly you could make out the shape.

"Peter! Harry's on the phone!" Aunt May called.

An hour later, Peter left the completed drawing on the window ceil before heading downstairs. He picked up the phone before sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Harry."

* * *

"But Mom, I don't want to go to a meeting! Can't I just go to school and ignore everyone?" Lucy whined.

"Lucille! If you don't start acting your age I may just put you back into Kindergarten." Her mother said in an almost humoured tone. Lucy only ever put up a fight when speaking to adults. Children her age were her forte; she could talk her way out of anything. Adults, on the other hand, required intellect and true persuasion. Something Lucy had yet to master.

"Now now Sarah, that's alright," Markus said as he walked over to the door. His huge looming figure matched the deep baritone of his voice perfectly. "We'll just hire a babysitter for her, and then go have ice cream after the meeting is over. By our selves."

Lucy froze for a moment, looked up to her dad, then sighed as though it were a tough decision.

"Geez Dad, I just can't argue with that tone of voice," she gave a nonchalant yet dramatic shrug. "I guess I have no choice but to go with you two."

"Brat." Her father teased. Lucy stuck out her tongue while her mother laughed.

"Really you two, maybe you should be in Kindergarten with her, Mark." Sarah said with a sly smile. Lucy laughed at the devious looks her parents traded before running to the door.

"Well?" She asked, bouncing on one foot as she tried to shove her shoes on. "What are we waiting for?"

Before her parents could say anything, Lucy darted out the front door.

Standing on the sidewalk, Lucy stole a glance at the Parker's home. On the front steps were two boys. She recognized Peter right away as he sat on the step. Another boy was leaning against the archway next to him. The boy looked over to her, saying something to Peter. The Parker boy looked up at whatever the boy said before locking eyes with Lucy. The blond girl smiled before waving at them both.

"Lucille, let's go." Her mother's soft voice called. Lucy turned to walk away; she did sneak one more glance at the two next door before she entered the car. Peter was smiling at her while the other boy watched her. A small smile on his face as well when Peter said something.

* * *

When the Rhodes family returned home, Lucy went up to her room and began to clean herself up for bed. As she opened her new soft blue curtains to look across at Peter's house she made to grab her white board. However she was halted when she noticed the drawing on Peter's chalkboard.

A soft smile spread across her face at the decidedly nice looking drawing of a horse. For not seeing many of them, Peter drew it rather well. Lucy looked past the board and into the boy's room. She could see tufts of hair in the corner of the window. Sitting at a desk? She wasn't sure, but she did know that she was happy at his gesture.

_Thank you. See you tomorrow!_

She placed her board on the window before closing her curtains and going to bed early.

Peter noticed the board a little while later, just before he decided to go to bed. With a small smile, he took his board down and wrote quickly before he too went to sleep.

**Can't wait.**

He laid down in bed before he thought what he said was kind of lame. He was about to get up and write something different, but realized he didn't have any idea what would be better for it.

Instead he closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

* * *

Lucy and Peter both woke up late the next day.

Lucy looked around groggily before reading the time. Combined with her mother saying her breakfast was getting cold and she shot out of bed like a rocket. She grabbed any clothes that she could and hopped around trying to get everything on without wasting time. She fell over when she got her last sock on, but otherwise didn't slow as she made it down the stairs.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me?" Lucy grunted as she stuff a whole toast in her mouth. Sarah raised a brow at her determination.

"I did and hour ago... since when have you ever ran to be on time?" Sarah asked in a concerned tone. Markus watched from where he sat across from Lucy at the table. Both parents glanced at each other but otherwise didn't say anything as Lucy inhaled an egg and a few pieces off fruit before running to brush her teeth.

Peter woke up late, sat up, then grabbed some clothes and slowly put them on. It was only after he looked across the way to see that Lucy's curtain was closed that he remembered why he was so excited yesterday. His eyes suddenly lit up as he ran to the stairs and down them. Uncle Ben was off to work while Aunt May made him a short breakfast of toast topped with egg and cheese. He took one of them and inhaled it before his aunt had even noticed he was there.

Aunt May turned around and looked at him with slight surprise. She knew Peter could eat quickly, but this was a little much, even for him. Yet the boy finished in record time before saying hello as he ran for the door.

"Peter!" Aunt May called. The boy slid to a stop by the door before looking over to her. "Did you brush your teeth? You've got something." She said while pretending to clean her own with a fingernail.

He didn't have time to brush his teeth! Lucy was probably getting bored of waiting!

"Just saving it for later!" He called before grabbing his backpack and rushing out the door. "Bye Aunt May!"

Lucy slid her shoes on before grabbing her bag too and stepping outside. Her parents were surprised that she left so quickly and snuck a peak out the window.

Aunt May wondered something similar and looked out the window too.

"Hey!" Lucy called to Peter. He smiled to her and shyly waved as they met on the sidewalk.

"Hi." His voice was so quiet.

"So when does the bus come by?" Lucy asked. He got a little distracted by how high pitched yet smooth her voice was. Most of the time girls sounded squeaky to him.

Sarah and Markus raised their brows when they saw the boy standing next to their little girl.

"That's my girl!" Sarah said with a grin. Markus glared at her before looking back at Peter.

"That boy is dead."

May looked out the window and smiled when she saw the reason for Peter's hustle. Poor boy, probably didn't even know he'd been bitten! May quickly grinned to herself as she started to clean the dishes.

"So where did you live before this?" Peter asked. Lucy thought he sounded adorable. Terrified, but he reminded her of a puppy.

"Well, I was born in Texas, spent a few years in Idaho, then lived in Georgia for a bit too." Lucy said while they stood at the bus stop. No other kids lived in the area, so it was just the two of them.

"That's a lot of moving." Peter said. Lucy shrugged.

"I guess, but Dad's supposed to be here for a long time now. Maybe until I reach University. Or so Mom says." She admitted.

The bus arrived then and the two got on. Peter walked on first and looked down the bus. Flash sat at the very end, a bunch of his friends taking up the seats around him. Peter gulped before sitting as close to the front as possible. Lucy, without question, sat next to him.

Lucy was talking to him through out the bus ride, but all Peter could really focus on was the stinging of the eyes coming from the back of the bus. He didn't need to turn to know they were looking at him and Lucy.

When they arrived at school, Lucy practically skipped off the bus. Peter couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You're the only person I know that enjoys school this much." Peter said while climbing off the bus. Lucy grinned at him as she turned to look at him.

"That's because I actually have a friend to spend time with!" Lucy teased. Peter's smile faltered for a moment, then grew into a huge grin.

Lucy and Peter were friends.

He like the sound of that.

Just as he went to say something, someone pushed him from behind. He tripped and fell onto the damp ground. Dirt covering his hands and knees. Lucy's smile dropped as she came back over to him.

"Peter, you okay?" She asked, kneeling next to him. She hadn't missed the tall blonde that had shoved him, nor the way he snickered. She snuck a glance at him and a few other boys that walked with him before helping Peter up.

"Thanks."

Although Peter said that, it had hurt his pride that he had been shoved so easily. Lucy sighed before holding his bag while he dusted himself off.

"Why don't you show me around at lunch?" Lucy asked as the bell went. Peter nodded before guiding her to the classroom.

* * *

Despite the bad start, the day had actually gone well. Flash and his buddies left them alone, save for a few small teases. Each time Lucy would eye them up before leaving them be and helping Peter.

When they got back to the sidewalk, Peter turned to Lucy and grinned.

"That... you actually made school fun." Peter admitted. She laughed.

"I told you I'm awesome! That had to be the best first day I've ever had though!" Lucy said. They both gave a small laugh before Peter really looked her in the eye. He usually avoided looking people in the eye, mostly out of intimidation, but he liked her eyes and decided to try.

Lucy looked back into his eyes, smiling. He really did look like a puppy to her. Adorable. She smiled softly at him while he gave an embarrassed grin. He looked away, the eye contact getting to be too much.

"I better go, see you tomorrow?" She asked jokingly. Lucy knew the answer. Peter gave a serious nod though before smiling.

"Same time... well- maybe earlier since we were almost late and all- plus we could- y'know- talk? Yeah that'd be great. Talking- it's good." Peter rambled for a moment before Lucy's laugh cut him off. It was a sweet and short one; he decided he liked her laugh.

"See you at the window Peter." Lucy said as she turned for her house. Peter swallowed a little bit. That had to be the first time he heard her say his name. He liked the way she said it.

"See ya, Lucy." He said softly before turning to power walk for his house. His face was a little pink from their conversation.

Lucy turned to watch him walk into his house. She smiled before entering her own.

She found her father whistling in the living room and her mother sewing on the couch next to him. Lucy raised a brow before snorting.

"You guys are lame. Dad, you only whistle when you're guilty. Mom, you're sewing that scarf into the couch." Lucy said before setting her bag down and walking to her room. She opened her curtain before sitting down at her desk and going onto her computer.

Peter watched from his own window as she slunk into the background. He turned away too and laid on his bed.

A goofy smile plastered on his face.

May had seen him come in, seen his pink face, she smiled to herself.

Poor boy, probably still didn't realize what he was feeling.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

Hey guys!

Wow, I was shocked at the feed back I got right away! Impressive! Thanks so much! KEEP 'EM COMING!

So I have the foundation set for Peter and Lucy! Yay! There is one more part to this Prologue, and then we will have a small time skip! Probably to around the start of TASM. I'm still mulling over a few ideas!

If you have any questions, please ask! They won't get answered if you don't ask!

The title of this chapter is from the White Stripes _I can tell that we are gunna be friends._

Love that song!

Please REVIEW!

Cheers!

Iland Girl


	3. Prologue Part 3

**ALONG CAME THE SPIDER**

_'for those that are lost.'_

_by_ **Iland Girl**

* * *

**Prologue Part 3**

"Crush Crush Crushed"

* * *

"Why'd you do that?" Peter asked.

"Do what?" Lucy asked back. Her tone sweet, innocent even. As though she had done no wrong.

"I saw you spill the paint on Flash." Peter said. A hint of amusement in his voice. Lucy smirked a little bit; she remembered dumping the bright yellow liquid on the boy from the roof top. He had been so surprised that he slipped in the puddle at his feet the moment he took a step.

"Because you're my friend, Peter," Lucy said with a tone that said this was obvious information. Peter looked her in the eyes then. It was unnerving, especially with the bright color they were. "And I protect my friends. Especially my best friends."

Peter's face turned pink at that, but the boyish grin that spread across his lips made Lucy smile back.

"Y-You're, y'know, you're my friend too." Peter said. Lucy smirked confidently.

"Of course I am. I'm awesome, remember?"

He definitely remembered.

**3 Months Later**

Peter hit his alarm clock before crawling out of bed. Before long he was standing up and shuffling to the bathroom in a zombie-like strut.

When he emerged Peter had dressed and brushed his teeth. He went to gather his books for school by the window when he decided to take a peek out the window. Across from him he could see her. Lucy was brushing her long hair out in her room. A smile crossed his lips as he turned for the door to see his aunt and uncle.

Lucy, across the way, turned to see out the window then. She caught the sight of Peter turning to leave. A smile played at her lips; her best friend lived next door to her. It was an awesome feeling to know someone that important to you was that close at all times.

Lucy and Peter met at the bus stop again. The usual stance they had created was to sit next to each other on the sidewalk until the bus arrived. They sat on their back packs today because it had rained just a few hours prior.

Peter glanced at Lucy for a moment before looking down quickly to his hands. He still felt nervous around her, maybe it was because of her constant mood swings between hyper and very talkative. She often asked questions he could not answer, but then again she never seemed to care whether he answered or not. She sometimes just went on about random things.

"Harry is coming by Saturday." Peter said suddenly. Lucy looked over to him. She had been unusually quiet, but it was still early.

"Harry? Oh right, your friend that goes to private school..." Lucy looked a little dazed as she stared at the cloudy sky. A small smile spread onn her lips. "I guess I'll just build something this weekened." She said in a distracted tone.

"N-No," Peter said. Lucy looked at him with slight surprise. "I, well, maybe we could... I dunno. Do you think we, maybe... maybe you would... like to... meet him?"

Lucy raised her brows before smiling.

"Are you sure?" She asked. He grinned.

"Yeah, it'd be cool, y'know?" Peter said. Lucy nodded then.

"Sure, I'd like to meet Harry..." She drifted off for a second; Peter knew this was her usual moment before she began to ask about the current subject. In this case, Harry.

"So what's he like? Where does he go to school? How did you two become friends?" She asked more and more questions as time went on. Even at school, in class, on the bus. Eventually she tried to refrain from driving Peter nuts. In truth, Peter was happy. His two closest friends would finally meet.

He just hoped they liked each other.

* * *

That Saturday Lucy and Peter sat on the steps to his house; waiting for Harry's arrival.

When an expensive looking black car pulled up, Peter and Lucy jumped to their feet. Lucy grinned excitedly when the driver walked around to open the door for Harry.

When he stepped out, Lucy swallowed hard. He looked up at them both before his eyes landed on Lucy. He smiled politely; Lucy nearly swooned. His eyes were absolutely beautiful. Bright blue; she could swear he could see in the dark with those.

Harry stepped forward and said his hellos.

"You must be Lucy," he said. His voice slightly swaying from puberty. Lucy still thought he sounded adorable. "Nice to finally meet you. Peter says a lot about you."

Lucy smirked at Peter then; the shy boy turning nearly red from Harry's words. He ducked his head and scratched the back. Lucy giggled at this before giving Harry her best smile.

"So, what do you boys usually do?"

The day went on quite smoothly. In fact neither one of the three felt out of place while they played. Lucy learned a lot about Harry, and even a few things about Peter she didn't know.

Most of the day was spent in Peter's backyard, running around. The rest was spent in peter's room where all three huddle to watch movies.

Ultimately, Lucy left a little bit early. As much as she enjoyed hanging with Peter and Harry, she knew the boys wanted time to themselves too. When she returned next door her mother was cooking dinner.

"Hi Mom! I met Harry today! He's a good friend of Peter's. And he's really cute. I love his eyes, they're brighter than mine! So pretty, I kind of want his eyes. Oh but I like mine too, but I really just want to look at his eyes all day. Say why do I have blue eyes when you and dad have brown? It's kind of odd. Ah but Gran has blue eyes-"

"Lucille," Sarah cut in with a short laugh. Her daughter loved to ramble, but this took the cake. "Are you saying you like this Harry?"

Lucy made a face.

"Well duh! He's Peter's friend! He's obviously likeable!" She said in a tone that screamed it was obvious. Sarah chuckled a little bit.

"How much do you like him?" Sarah asked. This made Lucy pause for a moment. "More than Peter?" Sarah offered. Lucy shook her head. No, she liked Peter a lot more, he was her best friend, but she liked Harry too...

"I like him... but it's different than Peter." She admitted. Lucy's heart beat a little faster when she thought of Harry's eyes again. Sarah chuckled.

"Oh Lu, you have your first crush!" Sarah gushed. To her surprise, Lucy notably deflated.

"Oh." Was all Lucy said.

"What's wrong Lu?" Sarah asked as she stepped away from the stove and over to her daughter. Lucy shook her head.

"I can't tell anyone that then. A girl in our class, she was friends with a boy and another girl. But then one of the girls liked the boy and the other felt left out. They aren't friends anymore Mom." Lucy paused before looking up at her mother.

"I like Peter a lot. And I don't want to lose him. So please don't tell anyone?" Lucy asked. Sarah smiled before kissing her forehead. Sometimes Lucy surprised even her with some off the things she said.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." Sarah admitted. Lucy smiled then.

"Thanks mom."

**3 Years Later**

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror. Utterly horrified by the huge zit on her forehead. Thank The Lord, she thought ahead and had asked to get a haircut last week with bangs that curtained the nasty blemish.

Lucy stepped out of her bathroom after washing her face and glanced out the window. Next door she could see Peter lazily grabbing clothes before heading out to the washroom.

_Good Morning! Don't forget your camera!_

Lucy began to grab her school things and get them in order. When she looked back over to Peter's room she could see he had read her board since he took a picture of her before slinging it around his neck.

Once again they met down at the sidewalk. Lucy now holding a bike beside her while peter had a skateboard. Lucy yawned before looking over to Peter. He grinned at her.

"Nice haircut. I don't think I've ever seen your bangs down." Peter said. Truth was Lucy hated bangs, but they came in handy for days like this.

"You kidding me? You've got movie star hair Pete. It's the perfect messy but not 'fro." Lucy said with a smile. She really was envious that he didn't need to brush his hair. Maybe she should cut it short too...

"I like your hair though, it always looks like those beach scenes in movies." Peter joked. He couldn't even finish that without laughing. Lucy's hair was always standing on end unless she flattened it with a straight iron. Even then it sometimes fly up haphazardly. Lucy stuck her tongue out at Peter before smiling with him.

School was the same boring that it had always been. Same desk, same teachers, same classmates... Nothing ever really changed. Lucy was getting bored out of her wits when, at long last, the final bell rung.

"Almost done eighth grade! Can you believe it? Whooooo hooooo!" Lucy shouted, jumping up and down at the end.

It was a shame Harry couldn't celebrate with them. Only a few months after Lucy had met the boy he had moved. Put in a boarding school in an undisclosed location. All communications had dropped. Peter had felt badly, but Lucy helped him ease into the loss of his friend.

Peter laughed at her before they turned the corner to go home. Peter dropped his skateboard and glided along on it while Lucy grabbed her bike from the rack, and coasted next to him.

They made small talk about class while they eased along. Peter snuck a glance at Lucy every few minutes. She was really pretty, in Peter's opinion. Different than a lot of girl he knew. She was incredibly skinny, maybe more so than normal. Lucy was also tall, taller than him right now. She stood close to 5'8. She had a lithe appearance, but it suited her.

She looked at him then, with those bold blue eyes. He swallowed, hard. It was last year he finally figured out what he felt for her; finally put two and two together. Lucy looked back ahead of him; she was talking away but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He smiled again before getting back to conversation with her.

He wanted to tell her soon.

Or maybe next year.

* * *

It was later that night when Lucy's light turned on suddenly. Peter, who had been up reading comic books, glanced at the girl's room. Her dad had walked in while she had been resting. He knelt down and said something to her before she suddenly jumped up.

He could practically hear the sorrow in her voice when she turned to look out the window at him.

Crying.

She was crying.

Her dad hugged her until she settled down. Peter wrote on his board once the tall man left the room.

**What happened?**

Lucy looked at the board, but for the first time in all the time they'd known each other, Lucy ignored him and shut her curtains. Peter felt hhis heart clench slightly before he slowly sat down on his bed again.

Neither slept well that night, but Peter was in for more of a shock that morning. Lucy showed up at his door then.

He answered it; he noticed that Lucy looked like she hadn't slept. Before he could ask she blurted it out.

"I'm moving."

There was a long pause of impregnable silence. The cold feeling sunk deeper into Peter's chest then. Then, without a word or any sign of understanding, Peter reached out and hugged her.

He hugged his best friend, his first crush; he hugged his Lucy very tight.

"When?" He whispered.

"T-Tomorrow," she whimpered. "Dad's been relocated already."

He held on a little bit tighter then.

"This is me coming to say goodbye Peter." Lucy said as she pulled away. Peter's heart stuttered then.

"Already? But we- I thought- don't you just..." Peter stammered for a full sentence.

"I told you, I move all the time. It's better if it's just done now P." Lucy said in a strangely sharp tone. It was nothing he had ever heard from her lips. Especially never directed at him.

"O-Oh..." Was all Peter could make himself say. Lucy swallowed before jumping forward to kiss his cheek. He didn't dare move as her lips lingered for a moment.

"Goodbye Peter," she pulled away and bit her lip. "I'll miss you."

Then she was gone; just as quickly as she came.

He didn't see her around again after that.

**4 Years Later**

"Peter! You're going to be late for school!" Aunt May called.

"Coming!" Peter called before grabbing his skateboard. He looked up through his window for a moment at the soft blue curtains of next door. An elderly couple with no children lived there. Yet not once had they ever opened those blinds.

He glanced down at his chalkboard, untouched in four years.

**I miss you.**

He sighed, shook his head, and began to make his way down the stairs.

Peter Parker had absolutely no idea what was in store for him that day.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

Wow!

Reviews! I got reviews!

Squeeee!

A huge thank you to everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed! I don't have much time so I'll keep this short and sweet! I am planning to add in a few more scenes to the chapters whence I am finished the story and know how it is going to play out!

Anyway I know it was a little rushed but it needed to cover four years so I think it was OK.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! I do have a question for you guys though!

QUESTION: This story is set in TASM world. Would you like this to follow TASM movie to the T or a new plot line instead? I've got some ideas but would love to hear your feedback! There will be some things the same as the movie regardless, but as the story goes on it would ween away (if you guys want!). This story is purely for fun so I'm all ears!

Please REVIEW!

Cheers!

Iland Girl


End file.
